


milk & water

by cr5nus4turn



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, a weird ff idea i had in mind, pure fluff, thank you twitter i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 02:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16652452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cr5nus4turn/pseuds/cr5nus4turn
Summary: "what kind of psychopath makes their hot chocolate with water? don't microwave your water for god's sake!"





	milk & water

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to the person that complained about people making hot chocolate with hot water my lactose intolerant ass felt attacked

9pm. Renjun and Hyuck were cuddled up on the couch together, the latter fell asleep on his boyfriend's lap some minutes ago. The chinese boy's hand was brushing through the other boy's soft, silky hair. He was wondering how it could still be so healthy after all the bleaching to maintain the light brown hair color, and what he himself had done wrong that his hair was crying for help every time.

 

A soft snore brought Renjun's attention back to Hyuck's face. His head turned a bit on Renjun's thigh and his eyes were opened again.

 

"Did you sleep well, Duckie?" Renjun asked, smiling gently. A little nod was what he recieved before the other sat up and rubbed his eyes.

 

"I'm craving chocolate. Can you make some hot chocolate? Please?" Hyuck was looking at the smaller boy with tired puppy-eyes, and it made his heart melt. He just couldn't resist. "Of course, anything you want, Duckie."

 

After placing a short kiss on his loved one's nose and cheek, recieving a giggle and a peck on the lips from the latter, he stood up and made his way to the kitchen. After looking for the cocoa powder and 2 big mugs, Renjun poured away the milk that was far older than the expiry date and grabbed a new carton.

 

Hyuck was on his phone in the other room - completely distracted until he heard Renjun turning on the faucet.

 

"Renjun what are you doing?" He asked as he entered the kitchen to join his boyfriend. His eyes scanned the counter, hoping he would find teabags - even though he knew exactly there weren't any left since Renjun used up all of them a week ago.

 

"I'm... getting water? What does it look like to you?" the shorter male asked and turned off the faucet again, water heater in his other hand.

 

"What do you need water for?" Hyuck was confused.

 

"For the hot chocolate?" Renjun answered, now equally confused.

 

"Are you serious? What kind of psychopath makes their hot chocolate with water? don't microwave your water for god's sake!" the brown haired boy exclaimed, grabbing Renjun by his shoulders.

 

"I'm not microwaving water! And of course you make hot chocolate with hot water! Otherwise it just tastes like milk with that little chocolate flavor as if someone only whispered it in your ear while drinking it!" Renjun had to giggle a little bit, turning on the water heater.

 

"And what do you need the milk for?"

 

"Pour it in the hot chocolate afterwards, of cou-" Hyuck had to interrupt him. "Renjun what the actual fuck I didn't know I was dating a psychopath! First of all you make hot chocolate with water and now you're telling me you put milk in it as well? Are you sick, did you catch a cold, are you feeling feverish?" Hyuck bombarded his boyfriend with questions, holding the back of his Hand to his forehead to actually check his temperature.

 

"No Duckie, I'm serious, have you ever even tried it?"

 

Hyuck shook his head.

 

"Then don't you dare judge me for that, trust me, okay?"

 

A sigh escaped Hyucks mouth. He wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's slender figure and mumbled. "Fine."

 

Some time later, Renjun poured the steaming hot water into the mugs which already had the cocoa powder in it. He stopped at about two thirds of the mug to pour in some cold milk and handed one of them to Hyuck.

 

"Disgusting" the latter mumbled as he eyes the mid-brown liquid in the mug. Renjun chuckled and took a big sip. Hyuck soon followed after him and just stared down at the floor as if he was trying to figure out the reason of life.

 

"...Maybe it's not too bad."

**Author's Note:**

> why did i have to write about this again?  
> also fight me my grandma has always made hot chocolate with water for me >:(


End file.
